Ready, Steady, Duel!
by fangirlwithapen
Summary: An NCIS agent ends up dead in Neo Domino City and Jack Atlas is the prime suspect! Is he just a victim, as he claims, or a killer? Please read the author's note [temporary hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Neo Domino City

**PLEASE READ THIS:** (The Author's note)

Hey guys! It's Ilovemiax again. I know it's been a while since I created a story. This one will be completely independent (not with AannR). Well, I'd tell you if I was. But continuing with the Author's Note… this will be a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I have gotten really obsessive lately, so I need to express myself. Also, no matter how many time I (or Luna) will bash the show, just keep in mind: I mean none of it! I completely support Dueling. If the characters seem OOC to you… it's probably true. I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can. Another thing, this is AU-ish, so even though the time period I set this in, means that Goodwin is dead- in this story he will be very much alive. So no flamers please! For those of you who don't know, Luna is my OC. She will be the narrator (meaning first person POV). Stuff about her, well, she is Gibbs and Jenny's daughter. Actually, I believe that's all you need to know. Wow this is most likely the longest author's note I have. I'm shooting for reviews, and to see how many views I get. If I get enough, I might just post the rest. I do have this story written, but if I feel that I have no support in this story, I may dis-continue. (Most likely, if that happens, I'll just keep it for myself.) I am also trying to create longer chapters, and improve my writing skills so… yeah… And now for the Basic info:

Summary: An NCIS agent ends up dead in Neo Domino City and Jack Atlas is the prime suspect! Is he just a victim, as he claims, or a killer?

Please read and review!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5D'S OR NCIS**_

Ready, Steady, DUEL!

By: Ilovemiax

Chapter 1: Neo Domino City

"Oh gross, would you look at that? Just when you thought D.C couldn't have any more women he could… ugh." I shuttered, watching Tony stick his tongue down another woman's throat.

"Ugh, Tony, go suck her face off somewhere else!" McGee groaned as he and I walked onto the base parking lot. As usual, Tony made a face, but waved good-bye to his newest bimbo. He ran to catch up with us.

"Geez, how many girls do you get?" I asked slightly disgusted, "How have you not slept with every woman in D.C?"

"I haven't slept with _everyone_." Tony argued. We neared the elevator. We then stepped in as Agent Marco stepped out. We let the doors ping closed before we resumed out conversation. Tony began again, "I didn't sleep with Ziva—"

"Ah, yes you did," McGee interjected, "remember that mission where the both of you were undercover as assassins? Ziva was Sophie and you were—" The doors pinged again, and we stepped out. "—her husband."

I smirked, "I remember that! And you tried to nail that FBI chick!"

McGee laughed, "Then Ziva said she got 'pregnant' and scared her off!" We both laughed.

"That's doesn't count!" Tony argued, "It was work related! She was on top too…" he grumbled afterword. I don't think he knows that we heard that.

"Sure it was~" McGee teased. Our laughter was heard as the three of us entered the bullpen and began to 'start out day'.

"And I can name someone who I _haven't _slept with!" Tony blurted out. He seemed proud as he sauntered over to my desk and placed himself in front of me. I have a feeling I knew the answer. It would be the juvenile one, but I decided to ask anyway against my better judgment.

"Yeah and who might that be?" I challenged, "And _I_ do not count." I waved to Ziva as she came in and started talking to McGee. To catch up on what she missed.

"Your mom!" Tony blurted out. Proudly, I might add. Ziva's moth dropped open, and McGee chocked on his coffee. I looked away as fast as I could. Tony froze, knowing he spoke at the wrong time. He turned slowly, I swear I could hear his heart thumping, expecting Gibbs to be behind him. Well, he was right. He found Gibbs… and my Jenny.

"B-boss, D-d-director, that was… I mean… oh crap…" At that moment, both Gibbs and Jenny were giving him death glares. Oh, if only looks could kill. Tony would've been sent to the deepest layer of Hell. "T-that came out wrong," he managed to squeak out later. Dad grunted, walked to his desk (to grab his bag), then called out, "Gear up! There's a dead marine!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Where the hell is this _Neo Domino City_?" I asked peering out the window. Gibbs was driving, with Tony and I in the back seat. Probably, a way to get back at Tony for his comment. I had gotten used to it… sort of. I would puke on occasion, but other than that I am currently able to control the contents of my stomach. Partially, because I learned not to eat before getting into a car with my father. Director Sheppard, for some reason, instructed that McGee to stay back in NCIS. Apparently, we wouldn't becoming back form Neo Domino until the case was solved. So, throughout the investigation, we would be contacting each other via MTAC, email, and what not. Even Ducky, Palmer, and Abby would be joining us. Abby was ecstatic.

McGee was on speaker phone with me. "According to my research, it's a small island off the coast of Maryland. Considered U.S territory, but it's not too popular, but there's a neighboring island known as Satellite. Used to part of the City, but they were split up. Whoa, there's even a really long bridge connecting the two islands."

"Split up? How?" Tony asked, holding in what was left of his breakfast.

"There was an incident known as the Zero Reverse."

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about that somewhere. It was a huge explosion caused by something called Old Momentum. It just blew up and separated the city and Satellite." I supplied, grabbing onto the driver seat in front of me, to steady myself while Gibbs turned a corner.

"Is that it?" Tony asked, "What so special about this place anyway? What's a marine doing there? I don't think they even have a base there."

"They don't," McGee confirmed, "But it's a city full of people known as Turbo Duelists." He continued to explain. I've heard of these Turbo Duelists, but I never really understood the point. Honestly, playing a card game on a motorcycle, sorry- D-Wheel, is… reckless. Someone could die that way. Then when they do die, and someone asks, "I'm so sorry for your loss. How did they die?" That's awkward if your response it, "They died playing cards on a motorcycle." I guess that's just me. I don't kind much entertainment in watching holographic figures "kill" each other.

"So why is NCIS involved?" I asked, "I know it's a marine, but couldn't the body just be shipped to us? Is this really worth the entire trip? Why not the FBI or something? They deal with cases like this too."

"The dead marine is an NCIS agent," Gibbs said. I felt my face flush and turn red. I was not expecting that. _"Way to go Luna," _I thought to myself, _"You just found a way to insult every marine living and dead."_

We took a boat to get to the city. The city's director, I heard, was letting us use whatever resource we needed. Ziva and I both agreed that this was a little fishy. We kept our opinions to ourselves. After a good half hour of listening to Jimmy puke up his insides, we finally arrived in Neo Domino City.

-0-0-0-0-

Before reaching the crime scene we were forced to meet with the Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Director Rex Goodwin. He was really… creepy.

**Crime Scene**

"Geez," I said snapping a picture of the body, "This place is like New York! Only more…techy."

"You mean more McGee-ish?" Ziva asked, and then agreed, "You are right, he would really have enjoyed this city. It is a geek-heaven." A soft beep from Ducky's liver temperature (A/N: Sorry, I have no idea what it's called) thermometer turned out attention to Ducky.

"You got an ID?" Tony asked, leaning over Ducky's shoulder.

Ducky nodded, "Meet Special Agent Casey Sherticoff. Poor man…" He turned to Jimmy, "Mr. Palmer will you—?" Jimmy nodded, helping to lift the agent.

"Man the media's all over this!" Tony observed, "It's like they've never seen a dead body." I took another picture. A soft clink caught my attention. Something silver fell from Casey's body.

"Wait, Ducky!" I called, picking up the silver object, "Does Casey wear earrings?"

He check, "No, but that looks like a woman's earing." I held it up as it reflected the sun. It was shaped like an "A". One news reporter saw this and began shouting. I caught a name. Jack Atlas. Tony walked up to me, "Well, from the sound of this, it doesn't belong to a woman. Jack Atlas, huh…"

"Maybe a jealous boyfriend?" I suggested, "or the killer?" Whoever Jack Atlas was, she was defiantly famous around here, which meant our jobs got a whole lot harder.

Please review and tell me what you think! I love reviews! Flames make me sad though!

And a warning for the second chapter: as most of you know my OC is named Luna, and in 5D's there is a character called Luna. SO I am sticking to the Japanese names in order to avoid confusion. For those of you who do not know, Luna (5D's) is also called Ruka.


	2. Chapter 2: Team 5D's and Jack Atlas

Hey there! It's Ilovemiax again! Well, duh… *facepalms* It's been a REALLY long time since I updated… sorry…. Anyway: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I was really glad to know that there are some who are interested. On to the next chapter! On and by the way: there are some hints to yaoi so if you don't like then leave. But it's not too bad so… but by not so bad, I mean little to nothing at all. Please don't leave~! D; Please read and review!

Chapter 2: Team 5D's and Jack Atlas

_Whoever Jack Atlas was, he was defiantly famous around here, which meant our jobs got a whole lot harder._

-0-0-0-0-

"Ziva, Luna go check it out," Gibbs instructed. Which was how we found ourselves in a hotel on the very top floor, in a sub-city called Tops. Ziva knocked on the gigantic door.

"Talk about social class, this Jack person must be really famous," I said peering around, "this place is just about as clean as a fucking hospital!"

"I think that is why the call this place Tops. It fits too, if this place is for the high social class." I agreed, we had to even get special permission from Goodwin in order to get in this place. The guards at the entrance weren't too welcoming.

The door slid open. A little green haired boy stood in front of us. Maybe about six or seven. "Yeah?" He asked.

"We are with NCIS," Ziva introduced (we showed him our badges). "Does Jack Atlas live here?" The kid nodded, but wasn't willing to open the door any farther.

"Can we come in?" I pried. Normally we got in, but other times, we walked in on bodies. Not to pleasant especially if they've been dead awhile.

"Rua, who's at the door?" A male voice called. The voice made itself known as a tall black haired teen with yellow highlights. His hair reminded me of an emperor penguin… or crab. He also had a strange mark on the right side of his face. _"Is he a duelist?"_ I wondered.

"And you are-?" I asked.

"Yusei Fudo," He said, "is there something I can help you with?"

"We are looking for Jack Atlas." Ziva informed.

"NCIS," Rua repeated looking at Yusei. Yusei didn't look like he trusted us, but he let us in.

"He's outside, follow me…" Yusei led us through the house. "You aren't from here, are you?"

"No, we're from D.C." I replied. This place was huge and quite luxurious.

"That explains a lot," Yusei said, "you're different from Security."

"Yeah!" Rua agreed, "if it was them, they would've bused in and messed up the place!" Outside there were a whole heck of a lot more people than we expected to see. There was a girl that looked like Rua, a girl with dark pink hair, a girl with chunky glasses, three teens with blond, blue, and orange hair. The blond had a bandage over one ear. I glanced to Ziva; that had to be Jack.

"Are you Jack Atlas?" I asked. All the others looked at me like I was stupid. I swear I thought Yusei was mouthing something like, "they're not from here."

The girl with chunky glasses looked really offened. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO JACK ATLAS IS!" She exploded.

"Yeah, no kidding," The boy with orange hair grumbled.

"Who wants to know?" The blond asked. I blinked: HOT ACCENT ALERT! (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself)

"NCIS," I said, trying to ignore the stares, flashing my badge.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Ziva informed, "We are here about a murder."

Jack led us into the kitchen. "What do you want to know?"

Ziva started, "What happened to you ear?"

"Some crazy fangirl ripped it out! It hurt like hell!"

Ziva held up a picture of Casey, "Do you recognize this woman?"

"No, I've never see her bore in my life. Why?"

"She is dead." I put in bluntly.

"You think _I_ did it! I'm a duelist not a murderer!" He seemed angry that we were "accusing" him of murder. Ok, he had every reason to be, but still.

I walked away, deciding to snoop, maybe get info from his friends. I found my way into the living room, where I noticed a "shrine" featuring Jack. It was complete with action figures, posters, and all sorts of paraphernalia. I noticed the green haired girl looking at me. How long has she been standing there? "Hello," I greeted, hoping to talk to here. Little kids tend to say a lot of things they're not supposed to. It makes me guilty when I do, but it's for the good of the case. "I'm Luna. Is this yours?" I gestured to the "shrine". She came up next to me.

"It's my brother's."

"Your brother… Rua, right?"

She nodded, "uh-huh, I'm Ruka. We're twins."

"Are you both duelists?"

"Yeah…" there was a pause then, "what are you going to do with Jack?"

"Well, my partner is questioning him," I replied. I tried keeping my answers as vague as possible, but just enough to satisfy her question.

"Is he going to jail?"

"I don't believe so… why?" I began to get skeptical.

"We can answer that." A male voice said. It was Yusei. The boy with spiky orange hair stood next to him.

"Ruka, Rua's looking for you." The other boy said. Ruka waved to me, then ran outside. Yusei gestured to the couch where the three of us sat. At first I didn't notice, but the orange haired boy and a lot of marks on his face.

"I'm Crow," he said.

"Luna," I introduced, "Um… I have a small question. Erm, what are those?" I gestured to their marks. Again, Crow gave me the "you're stupid" look. "I'm not stupid," I said, getting annoyed, "I've never been in this city before!"

Yusei let off a slight smile, obviously amused, and then started talking. "It began a few months ago when Jack got arrested because someone framed him…"

-0-0-0-0-

"So what did you get?" Ziva asked me as we left. (It had been a good two hours, so I'd talked with everyone.)

"Well, he was apparently the 'Duel King', whatever that means, he has a boatload of crazy fangirls, and a few months ago he went to jail under false pretenses."

"I heard about that too," Ziva said, "is that all you have learned?"

"Nope, two more things. They're entering some kind of tournament called the WRGP. Don't ask me what it stands for, because I don't know. (1) And secondly, Jack, Yusei, Crow, Akiza, and Ruka are 'Signers'. You know, from the legend." (2)

"People of the Stars?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know myself… I was eavesdropping of Ruka and Rua. I'm still not sure if they're lying or if it's fake. But the birthmarks look real enough."

"Are you actually considering the possibility that the story is true?" Ziva and I got into the car –there was no way I was letting Ziva drive, she'd kill us- and left Tops.

"I don't know, I didn't get a lot of details. But according to the legand, they're supposed to fight the Dark Signers, and the Wicked gods, sealed inside the Nazca lines….then there was that incident, when the lines disappeared."

Ziva nodded, "I remember the press release… a lot of people said it was picture-shopped."

"Photo-shopped."

"Whatever." I grew quiet, trying to focus on how to get back to security HQ. Goodwin was letting us use it as our new…um… NCIS… Well, Abbey had her own lab.

"What did you find out?" I asked turning a corner.

"Well, I certainly did not hear about legands." Ziva said.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered.

"Over the past few week, Jack claims that he has been followed and watched. At first he said he thought they were obsessive…ah, what do you call them… fangirls."

"That's conceded," I responed, narrowly avoiding a speeding car, "But then again, he is a celebrity."

Ziva agreed, "Then he started getting mail."

"Mail? So this person's a stalker?"

"It looks that way."

"Well, what kind of mail?"

"Pictures, packages, text, email, and letters… there are at least two or more a day. I called McGee, and had him check them out. He is most likely telling Gibbs now." Ziva held up five manila folders.

"_Why didn't I notice she had them?"_ "What are those?" I asked.

"All the photos and letters the stalker sent."

-0-0-0-

I had gotten lost several times, but managed to get us back. McGee, Tony, Gibbs and Jenny were waiting for us. (McGee and Mom, via MTAC)

"Got lost, won't happen again," I rushed out.

"I sorted through everything this guy sent." McGee said; an email popped up. Tony read it out loud.

"Jackie, you have no idea how much I love you. That damn Yusei Fudo cheated during the Fortune Cup. You are still king, bla, bla, bl—" He received a headslap. McGee pulled up other things. Photo collages, personal photo, like ones of him fixing his motorcycle, drinking tea/coffee, and even a couple getting out of the shower, which McGee, oh so nicely arranged the different screens to cover Jacks man parts. It was then that something horrible dawned upon me…

Oh…ha ha…..

I do know what WRGP stands for: World Racing Grand Prix

Yeah… I really didn't want to type out the whole legand, so I made Ziva know it…

Please review~! I need reviews to keep going~!

And if you're a flamer: Seriously, if you're going to flame me, then don't flame the second chapter. You should have thought it was shitty at chapter one.

Please review~! 3

P.S: Yaoi will be hinted at in the next chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry, WHAT?

Hello! I know it's been two months and you're probably both mad an happy at the same time. Do I have an excuse? Yes I do! Reason 1: I'm lazy. Reason 2: I'm working of five different Fanfictions at the same time. I'm also working on a book, which I hope will be published. I promise toy you this chapter will be less boring than the last one. But things will pick up nicely in the fourth chapter. But here is a warning: Chapter four will not be posted until sometime in January. I've got mid-terms this week so yeah. Anyway, please R & R!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry, WHAT?

_Photo collages, personal photo, like ones of him fixing his motorcycle, drinking tea/coffee, and even a couple getting out of the shower, which McGee, oh so nicely arranged the different screens to cover Jacks man parts. It was then that something horrible dawned upon me…_

-0-0-0-0-

"McGee, Wait!" Everyone looked at me. "You said, 'he' when you referred to the stalker."

"Oh right… well, you see it is."

"WHAT!" Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah…" McGee was getting uncomfortable with this, "the staler sent very explicit letters, and erm…videos of the lower half of his body, doing…things….And I really hate to say it, but there's one that you really need to watch."

"Um, before I scream 'gross', how does this relate to our case?" I said.

"While you and Ziva got lost," Tony explained, "McGoogle found some pictures of Petty Officer Casey with Jack Atlas."

"Then he lied to us!" Ziva exclaimed, "He said he never knew Casey!"

"Clearly not, "Abby's voice cut in. Her video feed connected with ours. "I went through Casey's credit card, bank statements and there was nothing unusual. Then I went to the day she met Jack. (I found from the pictures McGee sent me) And guess what I found?"

"Abs," Gibbs was stern.

"Right, no guessing. She paid for a parental DNA match."

"Casey and Jack? Mother and Son?" I asked surprised.

"No," Abby said, "I looked through the records; it wasn't Casey's DNA that she ran."  
>"Then whose?" Ziva asked.<p>

"I was getting to that. It was Casey's sister Wendy Atlas. Guys, Casey was Jack's aunt!"

"Then why would Jack want to hide that?" I wondered.

"Luna, go back and pick him up." Gibbs instructed.

"Gut feeling?" Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and I chorused at the same time.

"Yes, I think our stalker killed Casey because she was supposed to leave an hour before she died." I nodded and left.

-0-0-0-

I got to Tops without getting lost and within 20 minutes I found myself once again in front of those giant doors. I knocked. The door was opened by Crow this time. "Oh, you're back." He said letting me in.

"Is Jack still here?" I asked. Everyone was now inside. Only Jack, Yusei, Bruno and Aki were missing.

"In the garage. Is this a house call?" Crow joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. Whoa, I was not expecting this. Jack, Yusei, and Aki were working on their D-wheels and Bruno on a computer.

"Hey, Jack, you've got a visitor." Crow called and went to what I assumed to be his D-wheel.

"I already answered every question you had!" Jack protested, "what else do you want?"

'Well, you weren't completely honest with us." By this point the others (Ruka, Rua, and Carly) had come to see what I was going to do. "You lied to us, so I need you to come back with me and answer more questions we have for you." Rua tried to tackle me, but was held back by Aki.

"You can't take Jack to jail!" He yelled at me.

"He's not going to jail," I explained, "there's a HUGE difference between questioning and jail."

"Not here." I heard Crow grumble.

"Oh that's right," I realized, "Neo Domino is run by the Public Security and Goodwin makes majority of the decisions. I forgot, things run differently here. I suppose interrogations are different."

"Yeah, Crow said, "it's normally like this. You get arrested, wait 10 years, then there's an investigation. And in every case, you're guilty."

"NCIS is different," I assured, "Jack is not going to jail unless we have immutable evidence."

"They say that too." Was the response.

"_Damn,"_ I thought, "_how corrupt is this city?"_

"Think of it as a monarch." Aki said. I blushed realizing that I'd said it out loud. There was a sudden beep from Jack's phone. He looked at it (a text?) then put it away.

"Whatever, I'll go with you." He said.

We got into the car and I maneuvered us out of Tops. Jack finally spoke. "I got a text from _him_ again." I nodded, expecting this.

"Most likely after you answer our questions, we'll put you in protective custody." There was another beeping nose. He checked it, then paled. "What is it?" I asked. He showed me the picture text. It was us, five minutes ago, talking outside of Tops.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SOOOOOOOOO… what did you think? Feel free to review! I do accept anonymous reviews. But if you're going to flame me, have the guts to login in first.


	4. Chapter 4: Here and Gone

Hellloooo! As I promised, the next Chapter! It's earlier than I expected, but that's good anyway. I'm also working on a 5D's crossover with CSI: Las Vegas. Sorry for all the other fans, I'm really in love with Vegas. So I need an opinion, I want to know if anyone would be willing to read it. Thanks! Please R & R!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 4: Here and Gone

_He showed me the picture text. It was us, five minutes ago, talking outside of Tops._

-0-0-0-

"Fuck!" I cursed and put on speed. I had to get us back as fast as I could. This guy was now proving to be a formidable stalker. "Turn off you cell," I ordered, "He might have placed a tracking device in it." Jack did as he was told.

To everyone's relief, we made it to Security HQ in total safety. For every second we were driving, I had the nagging suspicion that we were being followed or that some black vehicle would come speeding out of nowhere to hit us. Of course when he did arrive, I did nothing to voice my earlier fears. I figured he'd be safe inside.

**Security HQ's Conference Room**

"Why's you lie to us?" Gibbs asked Jack, who sat at the far end of the table.

"I didn't think it was important."

"She's dead and you're related to her—"

"WHAT!"

Gibbs looked at him surprised, "You didn't know?"

"No! She only told me that she knew my mother. She showed me photos and… and said that they grew up together… we're related?"

"She's you're aunt, your mother's sister." Jack was put into silence, so Gibbs resumed talking. "Your stalker, we don't know why, but he'd the one who killed Casey." There was a pause, then, "What did the two of you talk about?"

"At first when we met, last week, she came up to me while I was having my usual morning tea and she came up to me. She claimed that she knew my mother. I thought she was crazy, a fangirl who just wanted to talk to me. That's what I told her. Then she showed me pictures of me, when I was a baby. I wasn't ready to believe her just yet, but then she got a phone call, told me to meet her here at the same time the next day. So I did…" He took a short pause. "Over the next week, she told me everything about my parents, and we got to know each other better. Then, the day she died, she told me that she was leaving. She left me her number and told me to call if I ever needed anything. And that was it."

"And explain how your earing ended up on Casey's body?"

"It's like I said to Agent Blake (1) and Agent David earlier. Some crazy fangirl ripped it out. I was getting my tea and she ran passed and grabbed my earing." Jack said, seeming exasperated with the question.

"Are you sure it was a she?"

"Well, it had to be. I don't have any fanguys who would go so far as to rip out my earing…." His voice trailed off realizing what Gibbs was implying. "Oh…"

The door opened at that moment. "Gibbs," Ziva said, "McGee has something to show you." Gibbs looked to Jack.

"Stay." He said and left.

"What am I, a dog?" Jack grumbled. He got bored after waiting for three minutes. To Jack, it felt like forever. He'd much rather be out fixing his D-Wheel, drinking tea, or dueling with Yusei. There was a knock at the door and it was creaked open by a a security officer.

"Excuse me Atlas-sama," he said, "I've gotten direct orders from Director Goodwin to lead you to a safe house. Please follow me."

Seeing as it was a security office, he figured he could trust the guy so he followed him. They walked to the back of the building and to a parked black BMW. Jack began to have an uneasy feeling. He opened his mouth to say something, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a white cloth was shoved over his mouth. It smelled kind of sweet. Knowing it was drugged; he held his breath and struggled as hard as he could. No way was he going to get kidnapped, again. He had no such luck. A fist slammed into his side, forcing him to take a breath. Jack's vision went black and he hit the cement with a loud thud. The stalker picked him up effortlessly and tossed him into the trunk.

-0-0-0-0-

I do accept anonymous reviews. But if you're going to flame me, have the guts to login in first. Please review! Oh yeah, and in the next chapter will contain yaoi.


End file.
